Bad Student
by Abbyrainbow
Summary: When you get a bad grade on a test, you are willing to do anything to get it fixed. Meanwhile, your math teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt, was willing to exploit that desperation. Reader Insert. Potentially could turn into a series with different characters depending on demand for it.


"_, please see me after class." your math teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt said while handing you back your recent test.

You flipped it over and sighed when you saw the grade. You had failed. Rather terribly, actually. Math wasn't hard for you, in fact, you were quite good at it. But recent stressors at home were causing you to loose your focus.

Once class had ended, you packed up your things and slowly made your way to the front of the classroom.

"You wanted to see me sir?" you said sheepishly, playing with your hands and avoiding looking at your teacher. Truth be told, you had a large crush on the large man. The thought you had disappointed your favorite teacher was absolutely humiliating.

"Yes. I vanted to talk to you about zhe test. Vhat happened? You are a very smart girl, _. Is... Is everyzhing alright?"

You bit your lip, trying to come up with a good answer. Taking a deep breath, you looked up at your teacher with a fake smile, "Everything is perfectly alright, sir. Just a bit stressed is all."

"Stressed? Zhis test vas vorth half of your grade zhis semester. You're going to have to take zhe class again."

"What? Oh no, Mr. Beilschmidt that can't happen! Please let me retake it, please! I-I'll do anything you ask!" you were quickly in hysterics, tears forming in the corner of your eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled of his glasses. "Anyzhing? Vhat if it includes a long und hard punishment?"

You gulped, mind going to the filthiest meaning of the word "punishment" but you quickly pushed them aside. After all, he was your teacher and most likely meant cleaning or something similar. You still flushed at the idea and shakily said, "Yes. Anything."

"Very vell zhen." he stood and headed to the door of the classroom, locking it and pulling the shade on the window, then moved to the windows, closing the blinds.

"W-what are you doing?" you stuttered, heart and mind going out of control.

"I zhought you said you'd do anyzhing?" he said making his way to you, a look of lust had come over his face. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, causing you to gasp and drop your back. "Und I know you vant me."

Your face burned and you stared, shocked and wide-eyed. He chuckled at your reaction, and pulled you in for a kiss, taking advantage of your gaping mouth to enter with his tongue. You were even farther stunned by the kiss and failed to kiss back for a few long moments. Too soon, he pulled away and whispered into your ear, "Are you ready for your punishment?" you shivered at the feeling of his breath, hot against your neck and nodded.

You were then pushed face down onto his desk, his body covering yours. You could feel he was already hard and was grinding into your ass. You moaned a little first with pleasure, then annoyance when he removed himself from you.

He crouched on the ground and flipped up your skirt to reveal your (f/c) underwear. You bit your lip as he slowly pulled them off and once they were, you spread your legs in order to give him a proper view of you. You heard him let out a moan and excitedly waited for him to do something, anything to you.

Footsteps sounded and you turned your head to see him headed to the white board at the front of the class. You gave him a confused look, but moaned when you saw he had gone for the yard stick he kept there. He smirked at your reaction and slowly walked behind you.

He traced the ruler over your ass a few times before raising it up and bringing it down hard on your skin. Your loud moans mixed with the slapping of the wood against skin as he repeatedly spanked you.

"Vone."

Slap.

"For."

Slap.

"Each."

Slap.

"Wrong."

Slap.

"Answer."

The hits continued as he punished you for all the missed questions. By the time the punishment was over, your bottom was numb and you doubted you'd be able to sit comfortably for the next few days.

"Zhere." he said as he delivered the last blow, then discarded the ruler.

You breathed a small sigh of relief then attempted to stand, only to be stopped by his firm hand pushing you back into the desk.

"Vhere do you zhink you are going? You still need your reward for being such a good girl."

Your heart stopped and you turned to see Mr. Beilschmidt undoing his pants. You gasped as he pulled out his erection and lined in up with your hole.

"Ready?" he questioned, and you nodded in confirmation, gripping the edge of the desk.

He pushed inside of you and you let out a scream, muffled by the desk, at the foreign intrusion. He gave you a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust into you and the discomfort was quickly replaced by pleasure.

He started off slowly, but built up to a fast and hard pace, pounding deep inside of you.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" you gasped as he delivered a particularly powerful thrust.

"Ludvig." he grunted, not slowing his pace.

"What?" you questioned, head foggy from the bliss.

"Zhat's mein name, use it vhen ve are alone."

He reached in front of you and began rubbing circles around your clit.

"Ludwig!" you yelled. Something was beginning to built deep inside you, and you repeated his name over and over.

"Zhat's right, _. Let it happen." he encouraged, his thrusts becoming more random. He rubbed your clit faster, bringing you to the edge faster, his name on your lips.

He came seconds after you, and slumped onto you as you both tried to regain your breath.

After a while, you both stood and fixed yourselves up.

"Um... I guess I'll go home now?" you said awkwardly, unsure of what to do with yourself.

"Uh... Yes."

"Where's my underwear?" you questioned, looking around the desk.

"Here." he said, holding them up. You went to grab them, but he pulled them out of your reach, causing you to fall into him, "I zhink I'll keep zhese."

He gave you another kiss that left you breathless and you smiled.

"See you in class, Ludwig." you said, leaving the classroom for home.

* * *

And you never saw that, or any other, ruler the same way again.


End file.
